1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to power conversion, and more particularly, to direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC) generation.
2. Description of Related Art
Power converters are essential for many modern electronic devices. Among other capabilities, power converters can adjust voltage level downward (buck converter) or adjust voltage level upward (boost converter). Power converters may also convert from direct current (DC) power to alternating current (AC) power, or vice versa. Power converters are typically implemented using one or more switching devices, such as transistors, which are turned on and off to deliver power to the output of the converter. Control circuitry is provided to regulate the turning on and off of the switching devices, and thus, these converters are known as “switching regulators” or “switching converters.” The power converters may also include one or more capacitors or inductors for alternately storing and outputting energy.
Previously developed designs for DC-to AC power converters suffer from numerous problems such as inefficiency due to heavy switching losses, the need for a low pass filter made up of many components, and relatively high total harmonic distortion (THD).